Perto Demais
by Loli-Sama
Summary: Um romance quase impossivel entre Itachi e Sakura,e alguns conflitos amorosos entre Deidara e Ino.


** PERTO DEMAIS**

** (Itachi + Sakura / Conflitos amorosos de Deidara + Ino) **

**Mais um dia chuvoso em Konoha,mas esse dia,não era como um outro dia qualquer,todos cochichavam: -ele voltou!,-ele esta de volta,-como isso e possível?!**

**Era meio dia,a barraca de ramen estava lotada,quando derrepente,ouve-se uma explosão e o som de corvos insuportável.Todos sabia que ele estava de volta,não sabiam qual era o seu propósito,se era continuar a matança com o ultimo ser que possuía o seu sangue ou para se vingar de todos que o amaldiçoaram,mas todos tinham apenas uma certeza,que aquela visita,iria marcar mais um vez a historia da vila de konoha.**

**Ao topo da sala de Tsunade se viam corvos sobrevoando essa area,todosa sabiam que ali,uma luta iria começar.De toda aquela fumaça so se viu um homen com uma capa preta com nuvens vermelhas pular,e logo atras a gokage Tsunade.**

**Tsunade: -O que vc veio fazer em konoha,ITACHI?!**

**Itachi: -Eu vim me vingar de todos os que me amaldiçoaram o dia que fui exilado da vila de konoha,e tbm vim para matar o meu irmaozinho querido!humhumhumhumhum Risada malefica**

**Tsunade: -Sasuke!**

**Itachi: -Meu irmaozinho tolo,nao conseguiu odiar,invejar e fugir o suficiente para se tornar forte o suficiente!**

**No meio daquela conversa entre Tsunade e Itachi,apareceram membros da ANBU,com um unico objetivo,MATAR ITACHI!**

**?: -Itachi,dessa vez vc nao vai conseguir fugir de minhas maos!**

**Itachi: -Hum,vejo que voltou as suas origens KAKASHI!**

**Kakashi: -Voce pode ter matado todo o sue cla,mas nao vai conseguir matar SASUKE!**

**SHARINGAN! O.Ó**

**Itachi: -MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN Ò.Ó**

**Kakashi pula em direçao de itachi e o ataca com uma kunai,Itachi se desvia e começa a executar selos de jutsu.**

**Kakashi: -Saiam todos!!!!!**

**Itachi: -Humhumhumhumhum,tarde demais KAKASHI!**

**Kakashi começa a executar o mesmo jutsu que Itachi**

**Itachi: -KATON!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó\ **

**Kakashi: -KATON!!!!!!!!!! O.Ó\**

**uma grande explosao acontece e meio do topo do predio de Tsunade**

**Kakashi: -NAO! Ele conseguiu fugir novamente! **

**Vao e encontrem ele!**

**Enquanto isso no outro lado da cidade**

**Sakura: -Pera ai,eu tenho q comprar macarrao e oue mais?! aiaiai,cade minha lista?Acho q deixei cair la no beco TT...**

**Sakura volta correndo no beco para procurar a lista,qndo encontra um homem misterioso no canto de uma parede se escondendo**

**Sakura: -Com licença,posso ajuda o senhor?**

**Itachi: -Hum!**

**Sakura: -Vo...Você nao e...o...ITACHI?!Oque vc esta fazendo aqui?! Nao basta ter acabado com a vida do proprio sasuke?! Agora quer acabar com a vida de quem?! Saiba você,que seu irmao abandonou a vila de konoha e se juntou àquele monstro do orochimaru so pra puder matar voçê!**

**Itachi abre um olhar de espanto e surpreso, ao mesmo tempo demonstra um certo ar hironico**

**Itachi: -Quer dizer que ele começou à aprender à ODIAR!**

**Sakura: -Seu IDIOTA!!**

**O esquadrao Anbu que fazia uma patrulha naquele local à procura de Itachi ouvi um grito de ma menina,a primeira reaço de Itachi para calar Sakura,foi um beijo em Sakura**

**Sakura: -hum o.o**

**Oque parecia ser apenas um beijo instataneo para calar Sakura,se tornara um beijo longo estranho para duas pessoas que se odeiam**

**Sakura: -I...Itachi**

**Itachi: - Pensamento: O..o...oque aconteceu aqui?! sinto uma vontade de continuar à beijar essa menina! **

**Sakura: -Pensamento: Que sensaçao e essa?! Sinto como uma hama me queimace por dentro!**

**Mal sabiam que ambos se apaixonaram um pelo outro em um simples ato de reflexo de Itachi**

**Em meio aquela confusa cena,aparece Deidara em cima de seu passaro**

**Deidara: -Itachi,vamos...se demorarmos muito sera dificil fugir daqui com tanta facilidade!**

**Itachi:- ...**

**Sakura: -...**

**Deidara: -VAMOS!**

**Itachi: -...Sim,vamos.**

**Sakura: -I...Itachi.**

**Itachi sobe ao passaro juntamente à Deidara,e começam a iniciar sua fulga,mas algo que nao escaparia de la,era o olhar apaixonado que Itachi e Sakura trocavam naquele instante**

**Itachi: -Adeus...Vamos Deidara!**

**Kakashi chega ao local que Sakura se encontrava...**

**Kakashi: -Sakura,vc esta bem?!**

**Sakura: -...sim.**

**Naquele instante Deidara e Itachi ja estavam sobrevoando as fronteira do pais do fogo,quando Deidara faz um comentario...**

**Deidara: -Vejo que o famoso coraçao de pedra de Itachi esta amolecido por uma menina da vila de Konoha **

**Itachi: -Cala a boca Deidara **

** x Fim do 1º Episodio x**


End file.
